


I Love Her, Mom

by TheCuddleMonster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuddleMonster/pseuds/TheCuddleMonster
Summary: Abby finds out.





	I Love Her, Mom

It had been a long night.

The grounders fought hard and dirty. The wounds they managed to sustain, inflict, and survive were gruesome. And brutal.

In all her time in the Ark Med Bays and watching Old World television she’d never seen things as grotesque as a grounder "clinic." People came in wearing all manner of protrusions, or lacerations some had their limbs severed all together.

A man managed to have a kidney cut out of him and reinserted halfway down his throat. He came into the hut alive enough to thrash around violently for about 4 minutes, knocking out one of her assistants, then died staring at her with bloodshot eyes.

She tried to ignore the stench of charred flesh from the pyres, but it lingered, still, on her clothes and forever singed into her brain. She wanted nothing more than to go to the tiny uncomfortable tent they had set up for her and sleep off the nightmare her life had turned into. Dream of a time where she could still cuddle into her husband’s embrace. But she hadn't seen Clarke in two days and the last time she did see her was next to Lexa as she announced that the camp would begin its final march north.

Clarke had openly refused to go back with her friends to Arkadia “Clarke will be safe under my protection.” Lexa had assured them but that was easier to believe surrounded by her fifteen personal guards. Now, in the middle of a field covered in more blood than grass...Well she wanted to check on Clarke herself.

Normally, at least four men stood at the entrance. But with the guard spread thin between villages, there were few to spare and Lexa had decided to keep them all posted at the edges of camp. She pulls back the heavy pelt and expected to find Clarke on the other side pouring over a map, or deep into some strategy, or a history lesson. She wasn’t expecting them to be asleep.

Together.

And Naked.

Both of them, covered with little more than a pile of blankets that collected low on their hips for the world to see, for her to see. She wanted, more than anything, to look away.

The intimacy of the moment made her heart lurch. She’s never wanted to see the Commander like this, as anything other than a murder. Vulnerable and human, she laid tangled up with Clarke, curling into her like she had any claim on her.

She was about to step back out when Lexa shifted. She froze, well aware she wasn't meant to witness this.

Lexa craned her head around and found Abby looking like an animal about to be put to slaughter. Her eyes were heavy and dull. When she dropped her head back onto an extravagant pillow Abby thought she might be able to back out of the tent without being registered until, "Niron, yu nomon."

Abby didn’t understand the words but she recognized the affection laced in them, recognized the tone her husband had always used with her, a lifetime ago.

She didn't move but her eyes registered the the mass of tangled legs and blonde hair Clarke has melted into. "What?"

"Yu nomon."

At that, Clarke shifted and propped herself on her elbows confusion etched into her groggy features. "Mom?" Realization must have dawned on Clarke then, “Fuck.” she presses her palms into her eyes, “Mom, what are you doing here?”

“I...uhm...I wanted to talk to you. About. Something?”.

Really, Abby wasn’t surprised at all. She’d known her daughter a long time, after all. She knew about all the the girls she’d snuck around with on the Ark. She knew they hadn’t been just her friends.

They hadn’t constructed a very elaborate ruse either. Clarke spent too much of her time with the Commander and she in return eyed Clarke with a little too much longing.

She did find herself feeling rather offended by how unfazed Lexa was to be caught in bed with someone’s daughter.

“Riden bak op.” Clarke placed a, what Abby considered to be, far too affectionate hand on Lexa’s back, but considering their current predicament, they were likely well and good passed the affectionate petting stage.

Clarke pried herself from Lexa’s grip and lumbered out of bed with all the grace of a freshly hibernated bear. She stooped down to pick up a shirt long enough to cover herself and with a grip on her mother's elbow ushered them out into the brisk mornings air

“It’s not what you think.” Clarke defended lamely.

“I would love to hear .”

“Mom, please don’t start.”

“Do you remember what she did to us, Clarke. What she did to you?”

“Yes. I also remember everything she’s done since. If it weren’t for her we wouldn’t have made it through the first winter.” her daughter looked far more tired than a twenty year old should.

“We wouldn’t have had to worry in the first place is she didn’t leave us to die.” she tried to keep her voice even.

“I can’t hold a grudge forever, mom. It’s exhausting. Aren’t you tired.” she breathed out.

“Clarke she left you. Then you left us. For months I worried about you. I had no idea where you were or if you were alive. I got you back and she took you away. You’ve chosen to be with her all this time instead of with your people. Your family”

“She is-she is my people...She’s my person.”

“How long has this been going on.

“I don't know, mom.” Clarke wouldn’t look at her. “A while.” She waits. “Months, I guess. Eight. Nine.”

Months. Her only child has been keeping this from her for months. How serious was this then. Was Clarke in love? Was she then, loved in return?

“Mom. I have killed more people than I’ve met. I have so much blood on my hands if I cut myself open I wouldn’t know where my bleeding started. Everyone looks at me like a monster or a God. She sees me. She sees me. I have done so much shit to keep us alive and she gives me a reason to actually live.”

“I didn’t-”

“Do you remember when dad used to sit us down and say that maybe one day we would all be on the ground.”

Abby nodded.

“He would say, ‘On the ground is where we belong, but as long as I have both of you I’m home. Every night, when I go to bed and she lies down next to me, I get it. I know what he meant.”

“You sound like you’re in love with her.” She wasn't accusing or even asking.

“I am.” she whispered it like a confession to God.

“Does she love you?”

Abby almost didn't recognize her daughter when a small smile pulled up the corner of her lips, “She does.”

She said it like she had never been more sure of anything.

Good.

Clarke is the best thing Abby has ever done. Clarke is too good for the circumstance of her life and she is more than deserving of any happiness that she can find. Abby’s heart felt full for the first time in years.

“You know what?”

Clarke watched her with his striking, hopeful eyes.

“Your dad would be so, so proud of you, Clarke. And he would adore her. You know how excited that man got about swords.”

They laughed, honestly, together. Clarke was relieved to have her mother's approval before she even realized she’d needed it. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” She pulled Clarke into her arms. “More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this forever. I was glad that Abby ackowleged Clarkes feelings in the show ut I wish it had been better.


End file.
